10 Things I Wish I Knew
by RUNOS SISTER
Summary: A different ending to the last episode. Don't know how to put it into a summary... Please read and review!


Katarina Stratford. The girl I fell in love with. The girl who showed me the sun and light again. The girl, no not the girl, the only person I will let see me at my weakest. The one who got through my shell

and made me care again. Made me smile for the first time since my mother remarried, three weeks after my dad died.

Patrick Verona. The school's bad ass boy. The boy who showed me how to have fun again. The guy, no not the guy, the only person I will let sneak into my room through a window. The one who tamed

"The Shrew." The only guy I truly loved, despite the fact he broke my heart and then patched it up all over again.

!YOU CAN'THATETHISLINE!

Kat woke up, her eyes red from a night of crying. Her dad had walked in on her and Patrick and had waited only thirty seconds for them to be dressed before dragging Patrick outside and throwing him

towards the rode. Patrick was half-way dressed, so he ended up riding his bike home without his T-shirt. If the situation hadn't become so serious, she would've laughed at him. He just looked so

confused, it was down right cute. Of coarse as soon as he left, Walter came into her room and started yelling curses at her. She tried to explain it to him, but he only yelled louder. The night had ended

with her door down and tracking chips placed in her phone AND her car.

Pushing the ugly thoughts out of her head, Kat got ready for school. She put on: black skinny jeans, black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves skin tight, a black choker, a dark blue jean jacket, and

black tennis shoes. She even straightened her hair and left it down. Running downstairs, she grabbed a special K bar. After throwing out the wrapper, Bianca came downstairs and looked at her in

concern. Kat just chuckled, walking out of the house. _She doesn't want to be stuck with the emo sister… This, in her words, will totally kill her popularity!_ Kat no longer cared what Bianca said to her, or

what the kids at school did. She had Patrick, he always made things better.

4 hours l8r

Kat was running through the halls, tears streaming down her face in rivers. Patrick Verona had done possibly the only thing that could kill her. He had broken up with her, saying he couldn't be

bothered to care for a conceited little girl. Not to mention, he had done this in the courtyard, in front of the entire freaking school! For once the principal actually cared, probably feeling guilty about

what had happened the day before, and tried to get Kat into her office. But, when she got in an arms distance of her, Kat bolted. The tears were still streaming down her face as she ran home. "Home"

was at least a mile away, but she could care less. She ran most of the way home, adrenaline pumping in her veins as she opened the door to her "home." Without even thinking, Kat ran to her room

and grabbed a backpack. In it she stuffed: three shirts, two pairs of jeans, a small jewelry box (also contained a bit of make-up), four pairs of undergarments, all her money (well over $500), and other

necessaries. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, Kat walked downstairs and grabbed fruits (apples, oranges, pairs), bottled water (her vegan diet stops now, along with her extreme save-the-world

act), and a bunch of crackers and packages of ramen(chicken flavor).

Picking up the house phone, she called one of her oldest friends who lived a few miles away. After Jenny said she was on her way, Kat went around the house and gathered pictures and things that

meant a lot to her, they were mostly picture albums and album copies from her mom… When she was done with that, she moved all her clothes and bathroom necessaries into a suitcase, leaving only

food, money, and the jewelry box in her backpack. Right before Jenny pulled up, Kat took a locket out of her pocket, and tried to find the will to destroy it, but she couldn't. Sighing, she slipped it back

into her pocket and ran outside with her stuff, right before Jenny pulled up. When Jenny saw the tears on Kat's face, the driver's door opened and Kat found herself wrapped in a warm hug.

"Hey, we'll help ya get through this," Jenny whispers to Kat.

"Thanks Jenny," Kat says as she pulls away.

When Kat's suitcase was in the trunk, Jenny pulled out and started the drive to her parent's house. Kat knew the route, and put a comforting hand on Jenny's shoulder. Jenny's parents had died a few

years back so she, her brother, Jesse, and his daughter, Chris lived in their old house. Jesse somehow managed to have three jobs, and spend time at home… a lot of time at home. He actually was

Andie P. Windrop, the man who wrote Bunny in a Hurry and Grey Skin. That and he was a really good artist, made about half of the money they had. The other half came from their family business, a

sushi factory… Which is ironic because Jenny is allergic to seaweed… Anyways, he only went when it was completely necessary, which was only a few times a month, mainly for meetings.

_**Review please?**_


End file.
